


Three's Company

by maggells



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Birthday Sex, Double Penetration, Friends to Lovers, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggells/pseuds/maggells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having both of them was never seen as a viable option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Having both of them was never seen as a viable option. She may have had a fleeting fantasy or two about creating the perfect man, picking traits that she liked from each of them and merging them into what she wanted in a lover; what woman hadn't entertained the same idea, though? But keeping them as two separate lovers, each with their own benefits, quirks, and faults, never crossed her mind.

She wasn't an adventurous person by nature. She took (planned) risks in her professional career, but her personal life was really quite dull. She hadn't been promiscuous in school, hadn't felt the need to barhop with her friends to pick up men. She had had a string of monogamous long term relationships, several blind dates that never went any further, and a smattering of one night stands that were neither kinky nor vanilla. Her love life was average but at least it was predictable—safe.

And then suddenly it wasn't. It all started with a harmless birthday party. Wilson was turning 41 (she can't believe how old they are all getting) and House started with his usual over the top, wildly illegal, completely inappropriate birthday ideas. Somehow she convinced him to plan something Wilson would actually enjoy for once. They piled into Cuddy's Lexus after work the Friday before his birthday, scarves and coats wrapped tight around them to try and fight off the unforgiving February chill. House made a scene of "calling shotgun" and adjusting the heat, radio, and everything else he could reach the whole ride. Next time they were taking Wilson's car.

The city was covered in snow. After finding no adequate curbside parking, they had to brave the cold and walk to the restaurant from the nearest parking garage. Trudging through drifts up to her knees in a skirt and heels was less then fun for her but appeared to entertain the boys endlessly. As subtly as possible, Wilson was kicking snow and ice out of the way so House could get through without needing too much help. Wet and winded they pushed through the doors of Ichiban and were promptly seated grill side with menus and drinks. The heat from the grill made quick work of drying their clothing and hair by the time the appetizers were arriving. They drank Kirin and green tea and laughed as Wilson tried to pick up edamame with his subpar chopstick skills. The mood was jovial, comfortable, and warm; it felt like the best date her mind could ever conjure.

Date? This wasn't a date. She had to repeat that fact over and over in her mind to keep from thinking about what it would be like to be with them both, as her friends and her lovers. Just the thought of how that would work sexually made her blush, House catching the flash of color that spread across her cheeks and chest before she could tamp it down. His eyes lingered longer than decorum should allow at the rise and fall of her chest as she tried to calm her breathing, but then House was never one to follow etiquette. Wilson on the other hand surprised her with his subtle side way glances and broad, charming smiles. She forgot sometimes how much of a flirt he could be.

By the entrees, the tension between them had settled into a relaxed closeness that had them sharing bites of food and leaning just a little bit closer than necessary when talking. House pressed pickled ginger to her lips, slipping his fingertips into her mouth and laying the delicate garnish on her tongue. The taste of the ginger mixed with his skin was overwhelming and her eyes closed at the onslaught of sensation. When she opened them again House and Wilson were both watching her like hungry wolves, their pupils dilated and transfixed on her.

By dessert Wilson's thigh was pressed warm and distracting against hers and House's hand had somehow found its way to her knee without her realizing when they had both gotten so close to her. The last thing they needed was more alcohol but against their better judgment bottles of sake appeared at the table and House made quick work of pouring cup after cup until all that remained on the once crowded table was empty glasses and an ignored check. Without the distraction of food the trio found it hard keep themselves from talking about…whatever this was.

"What are we doing?" Her whispered question surprised her as it slipped out of her mouth unbidden. She stared into her empty glass waiting for one or both of them to answer.

"We're celebrating Wilson's birthday." House's simple reply was almost good enough. She wished it could all be as easy as that. Friends going out together for dinner, enjoying each other's company, maybe hooking up for the night, no strings attached. But uncomplicated, consequence free sex wasn't really an option for three 40-50 year olds that see each other every day at work. Cuddy couldn't stop herself from thinking what if it was more than that?

"James, what do you want for your birthday?" Her voice was weaker than she wanted it to be when she asked. She wanted so much to be the confident, self assured woman she portrayed every day.

"I want you to take us home with you." His sincere, uncharacteristically forward response took her breath away. She stared dumb founded into his eyes, unsure of how to respond when he did not drop her gaze or retract his previous statement. He was serious. She turned her attention to their dinner companion who, to his credit, had not said a word during this surreal exchange.

"House?" She didn't have to finish the question for him to know exactly what she was going to ask.

"I always want you." His answer was immediate and as truthful as she could ever expect to get from House. His eyes were unguarded and captured hers like magnets. They left no room for doubt. He was as ready as Wilson to end this night in her bed.

"And the two of you…" She wasn't sure where she was going with this anymore.

"We can share." Wilson was quick to reassure, his smile just as charming as at the beginning of the night but now laced with… anticipation? House's hand on her thigh tightened in agreement. After a long, silent moment Cuddy smiled and let out a shaky breath.

"Okay." She was far from sure this wasn't one of the biggest mistakes of her life but she was tired of playing it safe. There weren't two men she trusted more in this world so why not make their wishes (and maybe a few of her own) come true?

They divvied up the tab, Cuddy paying for House's meal so Wilson wouldn't have to on his birthday, and by the time the waiter returned with their cards Wilson had a cab waiting for them outside. Climbing into the backseat between her companions she couldn't help but think: what were they getting themselves into?

xxx

Cuddy leaned forward after Wilson closed the door behind him and gave the cabbie her address. He nodded and kept his eyes on the road, not bothering with small talk or niceties, for which they were all glad. The air around the three was pregnant with unvoiced thoughts and questions, the silence tenuous and fragile. House made the first move returning his hand to the same spot on Cuddy's thigh he had claimed during the dessert course. After a few heartbeats Wilson mirrored him, caressing her other thigh. Their grips were both warm and familiar but distinct in their own ways. They both set butterflies loose in her stomach and left her pressing her back against the worn seat of the cab trying to control the nervous fluttering.

She was sandwiched between them, the heat from their bodies radiating through her overcoat until it felt like her skin was about to ignite. House took advantage of her speechless assent and inched his fingers beneath the hem of her skirt, tracing cryptic messages across her nylons. She closed her eyes against the sensations, almost whimpering at the loss of contact when Wilson pulled his hand away only to bring his knuckles up to stroke her face. Her mouth fell open and she shivered as he brushed his thumb across her lips teasingly. House, never one to be out done, began nuzzling the side of her neck, breathing against the sensitive skin of her throat, dragging a moan from her.

But it was Wilson that kissed her first. He replaced his thumb with his lips, barely applying pressure until she was forced to lean forward to keep them connected. She was pulled away before she could deepen the kiss, House turning her face towards him for his kiss, tracing her lips skillfully with the tip of his tongue. With dizzying speed she was twisted around again to face Wilson, this kiss far less chaste than the first, his mouth all but devouring hers. She had no time to catch her breath before House's mouth was on hers once again, tipping her head back until it hit the headrest, running his tongue along the backs of her teeth and tasting the last remnants of sake and tea.

They fought over her without actually being jealous, both knowing their turn would come but not quite being able to wait that long to have her in their arms. She was overwhelmed, completely lost in the warmth and wet of their mouths, letting their tastes mingle and mix yet trying to keep them as separate in her mind as possible. House is kissing her, now Wilson, now House, now Wilson, now…She's lost count and they aren't backing down, keeping her disoriented and desperate for them, not letting her second guess herself, not letting her start to regret this before it's actually happened.

The taxi driver cleared his throat when they arrived at her house, still keeping his eyes straight forward. Wilson passed him cash for the cost of their fare plus a generous tip and pulled Cuddy by the hand as he exited the cab, House following not far behind. They stayed a half step behind her as she searched her purse for the keys and opened the heavy wooden door, leaving the hall light off as she ushered them inside. House had her pinned against the foyer wall before she could even set her keys down, Wilson closing and locking the door and hanging his coat up as House captured her lips once more, his hands resting possessively on her hips. He smelled like cologne and leather and tasted like home, his mouth as familiar and welcoming as their first kiss all those years ago.

He spun them around, his back resting against the wall with her pressed tightly against him, giving Wilson access to the other half of her. Wilson quickly took his place behind Cuddy, reaching around to unbutton her coat and strip it off of her. He unwound her scarf, letting it drop to the floor, then gathered her dark curls and lifted them off her neck so he could kiss his way down her back. She gasped into House's mouth, his hands tightening on her as Wilson snaked his hands around to cup her breasts. Her nipples were hard and aching against his palms, her back arching into his touch. House's hands had moved down to grasp and knead her ass, swallowing her moans as Wilson continued to tease her breasts, his hands deftly popping the tiny pearl buttons off her blouse to gain better access to her creamy skin.

House finished removing her silky top, nipping and licking at her throat as he pulled it off her arms and threw it to the floor. Once again she was spun around, her ass landing perfectly in Houses lap, his hands wrapping around her hip bones to pull her back against his straining erection. Wilson held her face in his hands and kissed her until she couldn't breathe, her hands tangling in his hair to pull him away from her for a much needed deep breath. He moved down to her cleavage, sucking and kissing his way down the valley of her breasts, pushing the lace cups to the side so he could suck a dark nipple into his mouth.

Her cry of pleasure reverberated off the narrow walls of the entry way, seeming to echo and fill the air around them. Wilson moaned around her nipple, sending shockwaves through her, causing her to grind a little more forcefully against House. He bit into the soft skin of her shoulder in response, hands splayed lovingly against her flat abdomen. Wilson licked a trail from her breast up to her neck, nuzzling into her hair as he lifted the hem of her skirt and ghosted his fingers up the inside of her thigh. Her body leant forward of its own accord, thirsting for more contact. House held her still as Wilson achingly slowly made his way up her thigh to her soaked thong. He pulled the ruined lace aside and gasped as he felt her wetness coat his fingertips. He ran his knuckles up her sex, pressing his thumb against her clit hard and sent her rearing back against House. She was almost to the point of begging for Wilson to fuck her when House broke the silence.

"As much fun as this is and as good as you feel pressed up against me, I think we should go lay down before I collapse." They had almost forgotten about his leg. Cuddy pulled away from Wilson reluctantly and stepped out of their embrace, blushing when they stared at her. She ducked her head and started picking up her clothes.

"Don't." Wilson and House spoke at the same time, stopping her efforts at covering herself back up. They stood still, waiting for her to return to them. 

"You're beautiful." House's compliments were almost always followed by an insult, but as she waited for the zinger to come that never did, she felt herself relax and offered them both a shy smile.

"Lead the way." Wilson extended a hand toward the bedroom, hoping she wouldn't start returning to her senses. He didn't think he could handle the disappointment if she turned them away now. To his delight, she dropped the cream colored blouse back on the floor where she had found it and made her way towards the bedroom without a backwards glance. House shed his leather jacket and hung it next to Wilson's on the hook. They looked like they belonged there. The two friends shared a brief look of awe and disbelief before hurrying after her with matching grins.

xxx

Cuddy entered her darkened bedroom a few moments before House and Wilson did, taking a steadying breath before turning to face them. Two sets of hungry eyes caught hers in the darkness, two familiar shadows prowling towards her with single-minded intent. For each step they took towards her she took a step back, continuing the dance until the backs of her knees hit her mattress and then there was nowhere else to go but down. One of them (in the darkness it was hard to separate their distorted forms) pushed her back onto the bed, her hair fanning out across the blankets in thick ringlets. She was nervous and aroused and terrified all at the same time, her heart pounding in her ears as they each took a place on either side of her, hands reaching out for her simultaneously.

House pressed his lips hotly to her ear, whispering reassurances and naughty comments to her while Wilson busied himself with getting rid of her skirt. She lifted her hips for him so he could pull the garment down and off. They both moaned at the sight of her nearly naked body, a few scraps of lace and silk were the only things covering her now. Wilson raised each foot in turn and carefully removed her expensive stilettos, stroking the arches of her feet as they were freed. House slid his hand down her chest tauntingly slow to undo the front clasp of her bra, caressing her exposed breasts with reverence. Wilson was pressing kisses up her thighs and across her stomach as he deftly unhooked the straps of her garters, removing her stockings and garter belt, leaving her covered only by a very wet thong.

He ran his tongue up her thighs and teased her mercilessly, pressing his face against the lace, rubbing his nose, lips, and jaw against her firmly, humming his enjoyment. House kissed her through the torture, holding her hips still with a strong hand against her pelvis, chuckling as she struggled fruitlessly against them. Wilson could no longer resist the urge to taste her, ripping her panties from her with more force than she was prepared for, her hips jerking off the bed. He wasted no time in burying himself between her legs, licking her with the flat of his tongue in one long swipe up to her clit then back down, reaching his tongue as deep inside her as he could. She was practically crawling up the bed by that point, House doing his best to keep her within range of Wilson's mouth, letting her claw and clutch at his arms as his best friend thoroughly tongue fucked her.

She was close, so close to coming. She bucked desperately against Wilson's face not knowing what she needed, just knowing she needed more. Before she could stop herself she was calling out for it. 

"More! More, more, more!" 

She knew she was begging but she couldn't care how pathetic she sounded right now or how much power she was acquiescing to her lovers. She just knew that she wanted them. Wilson suddenly thrust two fingers into her, pressing exactly where she needed him. She clamped her thighs around his head like a vise, her hips arching off the bed. House grunted words of encouragement next to her, his hands tangled in her hair, breath coming in sharp pants. She felt weightless held between them, teetering on the edge of orgasm, milliseconds away from release.

"Let go." House's command sent her hurtling over the precipice, her climax hitting her so hard everything went silent. She could feel herself screaming but couldn't hear it, could feel Wilson's response vibrating against her clit and House's heavy breathing in her ear but everything was muted, whited out. And then everything went black.

"I think we killed her."

"We? You were the one with your face in her crotch. I was just an innocent bystander."

"House, nothing you do is innocent."

"I'm offended Jimmy! Well okay, maybe not, but it's still your fault!"

"Okay, you caught me. I intentionally made her come until she passed out so I could have my wicked way with her body. Satisfied?"

"Not nearly, but that does sound like kinky fun!"

"Do you two ever shut up?" They jumped at the sound of her unexpected voice. She pried her eyes open to catch them staring at her curiously. She blushed under their heavy gazes, embarrassed that she had passed out. Had it really been that long since she had had a decent orgasm?

"Welcome back." House teased her, grinning smugly down at her.

"What are you smirking for? Wilson did all the work. You don't have a reason to gloat yet." She made the mistake of closing her eyes for a moment. And promptly felt herself being flipped onto her stomach, House pressed heavy and hard against her ass, his mouth insistent in her ear. 

"I will soon."

She heard the rustle of fabric as House removed his shirt and pants, Wilson crawling up the bed to lie next to her, his hands stroking lovingly up her spine. At some point he had shucked his clothing as well, plaid boxers the only material separating the rest of his body from her view. She started to reach out for him when she felt House straddle her hips again, this time with no barriers between them. She moaned at the feeling of his hard cock against her ass, pushing her hips back against him fervently.

She pushed herself up onto her knees as far as his weight would allow, giving him easy access to her dripping cunt. He rubbed the head of his cock along her opening, teasing her until she was whimpering with need. Wilson cooed at her to 'be patient' as he carded his hands through her ringlets, dusting her shoulder blades with feather light kisses. House waited until Wilson had her distracted before thrusting forward, entering her without warning and burying himself to the hilt.

Her strangled gasp was lost as Wilson kissed her through the discomfort, House trying his damnedest to remain still and let her adjust to his size. Her walls were so tight around his dick he could barely contain himself, fingers digging into Cuddy's sides with nearly bruising intensity. After several aching moments of stillness he felt her begin to relax and push back against him, circling her hips deliciously. His toes curled at the breathtaking friction she was creating, his eyes slamming shut at the onslaught of sensation.

She whined and squirmed beneath him, wordlessly asking him to speed up. He pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into her forcefully, provoking a surprised cry from Cuddy. He repeated the move, only this time faster, angling his thrusts to hit her g-spot with each stroke. Her cries turned to guttural moans and grunts, her fingers scratching at the sheets for purchase as he quickened the pace. She attempted to meet his thrusts but couldn't keep up, her body overwhelmed by the intensity of their coupling.

No one had ever done this better. He knew just how hard and deep and fast to fuck her. It had been more than two decades since the last time they had sex and whether House's memory was just that good to remember exactly what she likes or if he was just that good in general was irrelevant right now. All she knew was that he was fucking her precisely the way she needed to be fucked, thoroughly and desperately. She could feel another orgasm approaching. She wanted so badly to be able to reach her throbbing clit right now but she needed all the strength in both arms to keep herself from getting fucked straight into the headboard.

As if reading her mind, Wilson chose that moment to participate and reached beneath her to rub her swollen clit in time with House's increasingly erratic thrusts. She whimpered helplessly as her release rushed forward at lightning speed. With both of them touching her it was too much and not enough all at the same time. She wanted them to completely engulf her, claim her as their own, and never leave her side. She felt surrounded by so much love it nearly threatened to consume her.

"Cuddy…" House's curt reminder pulled her out of her irrational fantasy. She could tell he was close, his thrusts verging on desperation. She cleared her mind and reconciled herself to focus purely on the sensations overtaking her body. House was catching her g-spot with every down stroke, making her pussy clench him in earnest, drawing as much pleasure as she could from the feeling of him deep inside her. Wilson's fingers on her clit were making perfect little circles, driving her closer and closer to the edge.

"Lise please— " His begging did it, her climax wracking her body with shudders, her faced pushed into Wilson's shoulder to muffle her exclamations. House followed right behind her, a few more forceful strokes and he was emptying himself into her with a long groan. He rolled off of her to the side, keeping a possessive arm curled around her ribcage as they both tried to catch their breath. Cuddy lifted her head just enough to place a sloppy 'thank you' kiss to his still panting mouth before collapsing against Wilson's chest, his hand coming up automatically to tangle in her hair.

She had almost forgotten Wilson still hadn't come yet. She draped her leg over his hip only to have her thigh brush against his straining erection, still covered by his underwear. He groaned at the contact and tightened his grip on her curls, trying to be a gentleman and allow her to recover before taking his turn. Cuddy had other ideas though and snaked a hand into his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock from its cotton confines. She circled the base of his dick with her small fingers, giving him an experimental stroke. His head was thrown back against the pillows, his hands curling into fists at his sides. She traced the dorsal vein up the shaft to the head, thumbing the tip and spreading thick pre-cum across his smooth, heated skin.

"Please don't tease. I can't take much more." His whispered request was tense with need, his muscles corded and tight, ready to spring at any moment. Wanting to return the pleasure he had brought her earlier, as well as give him a memorable birthday gift, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked him all the way to the base. 

She felt House get up off the bed and sit down on the other side next to Wilson, laying a strong arm across his waist to keep him still as Cuddy explored him with her mouth. She licked a long line from the base to the head along the underside of his cock, smiling as his hips jumped at the sensation. She worked her way back down, carefully taking each testicle in her mouth and sucking lightly, feeling them tighten against her tongue. He was keening openly with each kiss, lick, nibble, and suck, his moans probably loud enough to wake the couple next door.

"House, cover his mouth before the neighbors start pounding down the door." She lifted her mouth off Wilson's throbbing dick long enough to watch as House pressed his lips firmly against Wilson's, successfully, albeit surprisingly, stifling his moans. She watched dumbstruck as the two men kissed like they did this every day. Then again she supposed they might. She had always suspected there was more to their friendship than meets the eye. She watched them make out for another long, arousing minute before she felt Wilson's hand in her hair again, pulling her back to his dick.

She gave the underside one more long lick with the flat of her tongue before sealing her mouth around the head and sucking. He bucked up into her mouth, hitting her soft palate as she focused on relaxing her throat. She took him as deep as she could then swallowed. He came immediately, shooting hot streams of semen down her throat, holding onto her head to keep her in place as he moaned and gasped into House's mouth. After quite a while without oxygen Cuddy tapped his leg frantically, gasping as he released his death grip on her head. His breathing was labored and uneven as he tried to catch his breath after what was probably the best orgasm of his life. He relaxed against the pillows and closed his eyes, willing his overworked heart and lungs to relax.

Cuddy crawled up Wilson's body to meet House for a searing kiss. He was hard again and wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. He grasped her by the arms and all but dragged her across Wilson's exhausted frame, settling her in his lap where he sat reclining against the headboard. He knotted his hands into her tangled tresses, pulling her forward for a hungry kiss, his tongue lapping the last vestiges of Wilson's cum from her mouth. She straddled his lap as he kissed her, rocking against his pelvic bone, her ass brushing his dick maddeningly. Next to them Wilson had regained his senses and climbed off the bed just long enough to finish removing his boxers then kneeled between House's open legs. In one quick motion, he lifted Cuddy's hips up and back, slamming her straight down onto House's waiting cock.

She threw her head back in surprise onto Wilson's shoulder, her body supported by his broad frame as she struggled to catch her breath. Wilson stroked her thighs and belly, kissing her neck and massaging her breasts in his large hands as House took advantage of the angle to thrust up against her g-spot, making her squirm and whine in pleasure. She reached forward for a kiss, the scrape of House's stubble tickling her lips as he melded their mouths together. She could feel Wilson's cock twitch against her ass as she moaned into House's mouth, his breath hot across her back as he leaned heavily against her, his hands snaking around to grip House's static hips, tugging him upward and deeper into her.

She never wanted to leave this bed. The feeling of them surrounding her, touching her, kissing her, fucking her was almost more than her overwhelmed senses could handle. What had she been missing out on all these years? These two men, her best friends, had stood by her all of this time without fail, the only two people in the world she would trust to see her come apart like this. She wanted this forever.

Their hands and mouths were everywhere at once: kissing, caressing, exploring, driving her mad with desire. She was desperate to have them completely consume her. Before she could talk herself out of it she blurted out "I want both of you inside me!" They groaned in unison at the very idea, already panting in anticipation. Wilson, ever the voice of reason, took a logistical approach. "As amazing as that sounds Lisa, you are very tiny and we are… not, and I really don't think we will fit."

As Wilson rambled on, House reached across to the nightstand and retrieved a tube of KY, tossing it at Wilson. He caught it and stared dumbfounded at House. 

"I'm not even going to act like it surprises me that you knew that was there," Cuddy deadpanned up at House. House grinned wolfishly at Cuddy before returning his attention to Wilson. 

"You're the birthday boy—front or back?" Cuddy slapped House's chest in half-hearted offense, too turned on to really be angry at his crassness.

"Ladies choice." He really was too much of a gentleman sometimes; now she had to tell them how she wanted it in addition to having to ask for it in the first place. She wasn't sure how long her bravery would hold out. 

"Umm…" She swallowed thickly, trying to calm her racing heart, a fierce blush streaking across her chest and face. House watched her struggle to get the words out. Usually making Cuddy uncomfortable was one of his favorite pastimes, but something about her tonight compelled him to take pity on her. 

"Turn around."

Cuddy let out a nervous breath, smiling in thanks at House for making her decision for her. She lifted herself off of House's lap, both of them moaning at the separation. Wilson climbed off the bed and helped her reverse positions, straddling House's abdomen and facing away from him. He gave her a reassuring smile and kissed her gently, guiding her to lean forward. House tossed Wilson a pillow and held Cuddy's hips still while Wilson propped it under her chest, stroking her hair soothingly. 

"Relax," he told her, over and over again, until the tension drained from her shoulders and her breathing evened out.

She jumped at the feeling of House's fingers against her ass, the coolness of the lube startling her. He shushed her as his other hand rubbed soothing circles across her lower back, Wilson's hand steady and warm between her shoulder blades. His face was leant down close to hers, whispering compliments into her ear. He told her how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her, how much they both wanted her, how they were going to make her feel so good. As Wilson lauded her with reassurances, House began the slow process of preparing her for his dick, stroking and stretching her with his fingers carefully, pressing deeper and scissoring his fingers further apart when she began moaning and arching back into his touch. She was hot and tight around him, clenching his fingers promisingly. Her nails dug firmly into Wilson's arms as House added another finger and twisted his wrist, turning his hand palm side down and splaying his knuckles inside her.

Cuddy cried out in a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, Wilson kissing her neck and redoubling his efforts at consoling her. House reached his free hand beneath her, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts until she was rocking against him, whimpering and begging for more. House gently removed his fingers and reached for the lube again, slicking his cock in preparation. He aligned his still achingly hard dick against her opening and looked up at Wilson meaningfully. Wilson nodded and scooped Cuddy up against his chest, tossing the pillow aside and holding her hips still, poised above House's waiting cock.

"Ready?" She opened her mouth but couldn't speak, her chest tight with anticipation. She nodded against Wilson's chest, clinging to his shoulders and squeezing her eyes shut anxiously. House slowly lowered her onto him, his dick stretching her ass deliciously as he entered her. She moaned loud and desperate into the heated air around them, clawing at Wilson as House took his time filling her. She took all of him, breathless at the feel of him so deep inside of her, her muscles tensing around his straining cock. House's head was thrown back, breath coming in sharp pants as he fought the overpowering sensation of her walls clamping around him. He wanted only one thing more than to fuck her relentlessly until he came inside that glorious ass—he wanted to feel Wilson's cock rubbing against him as he did it. And he didn't want to disappoint Cuddy's fantasy of having them both inside her, though with as tight as she was just around him, Wilson may have been right about them not fitting.

House calmed his breathing and opened his eyes, groaning at the sight of his dick buried balls deep in Cuddy's ass. Wilson caught his gaze and raised his eyebrows in question at him. House nodded that he was ready for the next part. Wilson tipped Cuddy's head back and kissed her hotly, moaning into her mouth as her hand reached down and wrapped around his dick. She stroked him in time with their kissing, her tongue swiping across his lips teasingly. He pulled her hands away and wrapped them around his neck, grasping her thighs and leaning her back against House, her legs coming up to rest alongside his. He held her still as he slid down the bed, licking up House's balls to her dripping cunt then to her clit, sucking it firmly. They both called out expletives as Wilson tasted them, Cuddy grabbing Wilson's hair harshly and dragging him up her body.

"Fuck me." He didn't need to be told twice, entering her in one hard, deep thrust that took them all by surprise. Three voices called out in pleasure, Cuddy's scream easily drowning her partners' responses. They all froze in place: House reveling in the feel of them both against him, Wilson relishing the wet heat of Cuddy's cunt as it grasped him and the taunting friction of House's cock rubbing his through her walls, and Cuddy out of her mind in ecstasy, stretched and filled to her very limits. She felt herself come suddenly, powerless to resist the crashing release that hit her viciously and without warning, simply from the sheer pressure and burn of them stretching her. Spasming around both of them helplessly, her unexpected orgasm tested both of her lovers' self control. She clutched at Wilson desperately as they rode out her release, House gripping her hips with bruising intensity to keep her from squirming and ending the night's fun right then and there.

After what seemed like the longest, hardest climax of her life, Cuddy slowly let her muscles relax enough for them to move inside her. Wilson pulled out slowly and thrust back in, groaning at the dual sensations of Cuddy's nearly unbearably tight pussy clenching him and House's thick length gliding along the underside of his cock. He pulled out again, further this time, and drove back into her forcefully, making both Cuddy and House cry out. This was heaven. They were as close as they could ever get: sexually, physically, emotionally; this was exactly what their lives had been missing—each other.

Wilson set a steady pace, holding onto House's hips as he fucked Cuddy for both of them, each thrust sending them both deeper into her, each thrust sending them all closer to mind blowing orgasms. It wasn't long before Cuddy was keening again, her voice pitched and needy and desperate as they stretched her and fucked her and loved her. Her skin was humming with kinetic energy, her muscles straining and burning as they ripped her apart, piece by piece, until she was left raw and open, all of her guards down and forgotten. She wanted nothing else in the world tonight but them and this rapturous three way conduit cycling love and lust through them at every point of connection. They had denied themselves for far too long.

Her body craved them with an intensity that nearly scared her, her small hands clutching at them frantically to keep them pressed against her. She was right at the edge of orgasm again, her heart hammering wildly beneath her breast bone, her breathing tachypneic and irregular. "Oh fuck, please!" Her begging made Wilson thrust that much faster and harder and House to begin bucking his hips up into her. The room was spinning, everything a whir of shapes and shadows and heat. She couldn't stand it any longer. "Please god! I need you to—I need…" House knotted his hands in her curls, pulling her back against him, his breath hot and insistent against her neck.

"Tell us, Lise. Tell us what you need." Wilson thrust in to the hilt, the head of his dick hitting her cervix, and pressed himself flush against her, goading her along with House. 

"Come on, Lisa. You can say it. What do you need baby? " House thrust roughly up into her, making her back arch, her throat raw from screaming. 

"Say it!" House's rough command had her eyes rolling back into her head, her hands white knuckled and fisting the sheets. 

"I need you to come inside me! Please! Fuck me until you both come inside me!" She was so god damn close to falling apart in their arms, she wanted them to fall with her.

They didn't disappoint. Wilson hitched her legs up higher against his chest, unbelievably even deeper inside her now, and thrust into her hard and fast, his strokes mercilessly hitting her g-spot. Somewhere in the back of his mind House marveled at her flexibility, admiring her painted toes as they curled against Wilson's shoulders, her knees nearly touching her own ears as they contorted her to fuck her more thoroughly. He dragged his palms across her nipples before pinching them sharply then rolling them expertly between his fingers, drawing a high pitched whine from her. He reached around them, grasping Wilson's pistoning hips and slamming him forcefully into Cuddy as he thrust up against them both, his cock throbbing almost painfully as Cuddy spasmed around him. Cuddy felt her release racing forward faster than she could control it, drowning in the vast expanse of her desire. She tightened every kegel trained muscle she had around both of their cocks fiercely, eager to take them with her. 

The response was exactly what she hoped for as both of her lovers called out her name hoarsely, Wilson crying out 'Lisa!' and House groaning 'Fuck, Lise!' as they came forcefully inside her almost simultaneously, flooding her with years of pent up arousal. She came cursing and shaking, nails dug deep enough into House's good thigh and Wilson's bicep to draw blood, gushing around them. Her climax was deafening again, roaring in her ears, her body struggling to remain conscious throughout the onslaught of sensation. Her orgasm milked the last strains of pleasure from them with spine numbing intensity as they crushed her between their bodies, pinning her breathlessly against their chests.

Completely exhausted she clung to them, panting and moaning with the feeling of them both still inside of her. Wilson kissed her, slow and lazy, then reached around her to kiss House. She felt more complete and fulfilled than she ever had in all of her life and would have been happy to stay just like that for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, House's leg could only take so much and before long he was shoving them over onto their sides, grunting when their weights were finally off of him. He rubbed his thigh briefly before wrapping an arm around Cuddy's waist, pressing his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. Wilson wrapped his arm around both of them, nuzzling against Cuddy's tangled hair and sighing contentedly. She continued to squeeze their softening cocks gently with aftershocks, moaning in loss as first Wilson, then House pulled out of her.

Wilson began to sit up but didn't get very far before Cuddy was frantically pulling him back down and burying her face in his chest. She reached behind her and tightened House's hold around her waist, interlocking her trembling fingers with his. 

"Please… stay." Her request was so quiet and hesitant both men had to strain to hear it, curling closer and tighter around her, safely cocooning her in their arms. She was almost in tears at the thought of being left alone right now. She had never felt more vulnerable or exposed; they had completely shattered her strong, self-reliant woman façade and now her scared, lonely little girl side was desperate for them to never leave her house, or this bed, or her arms. 

"Please don't leave me." Her cheeks flushed in shame at being reduced to this, begging her two best friends to save her from another night alone in a cold bed and an empty house.

"Shh, I was just grabbing the blanket. We're not going anywhere." Wilson kicked the comforter up closer so he wouldn't have to break the embrace, covering them in the soft down. He raised his eyebrows at House, silently cueing him to reassure her as well. House pressed kisses up her neck to her ear and sighed in contentment at the scent of her hair and the feel of her petite frame nestled against his tightly. 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She twisted her body around so she was facing House, making sure to keep hold of Wilson's arm so he wouldn't let go of her. She searched his face for sincerity, finding only clear blue eyes staring at her lovingly. She smiled slow and wide and rested her forehead against his, synchronizing their breathing absentmindedly. He kissed her softly, lingering with his lips on hers, nuzzling into her mouth gently. She curled into his neck, pulling Wilson with her until the three of them lay tangled together, legs entwined, skin on skin on skin.

Just as they began to drift off House's voice broke the comfortable silence. 

"Happy birthday Wilson." 

Cuddy felt Wilson smile against her back and she quickly joined in the well wishing. 

"Happy birthday James. Did you get everything you wanted?" 

He trailed his hand first up her stomach then down House's hip, tightening their embrace until there wasn't an inch of space between their bodies. 

"I have everything I could ever want right here."


End file.
